


tanaka is (trying to be) a good senpai

by TheLovelyOrchid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, No Spoilers, Promise, Queer Character, Queer Hinata Shouyou, Tanaka and Nishinoya being to over enthusiastic, but we love them and they’re trying their best, except for the fact that kenma like exists, its good shit, mild protectiveness over Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyOrchid/pseuds/TheLovelyOrchid
Summary: Tanaka can tell Hinata has a crush on someone, and as his senpai, he decides it’s his job to provide advice. It doesn’t go quite as expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma (strongly hinted)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 375
Collections: My Favorite Haikyuu Fics





	tanaka is (trying to be) a good senpai

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic, so I hope you all enjoy. And if you like my writing, feel free to check out my other fics. I don’t have anymore Haikyuu (at the moment) but I do have other anime, and a bunch of queer stuff (as a gay myself), so you might find something else you like! 
> 
> Anyway, on to the fic. Happy reading.

Hinata’s been acting weird for the last couple of practices, and Tanaka knows it’s a crush, he can just smell it. It’s the last day before break, and they have a week until they start training camp, so it’s his job to find out who this crush is and give Hinata the best advice on how to talk to her so he can actually focus on training. Man, he’s such a good senpai.

When Hinata comes over to Tanaka and Nishinoya to get a drink before continuing to practice his spikes with Kageyama, Tanaka pounces.

“So, Hinata.” Tanaka grins as Hinata takes a sip from his water bottle. “Word on the street is, you’ve got a crush on somebody.”

Hinata’s eyes go wide, and he nearly chokes on the water in his mouth.

“What? Who told you that?” Hinata looks around nervously, and Tanaka thinks if his face wasn’t already flushed from practicing, it would be now.

“Shouyou has a crush?” Nishinoya says interestedly.

Hinata looks at the floor and mumbles, “Maybe…”

Nishinoya’s eyes light up. “Who is it?”

Tanaka waits expectantly for the answer. Hinata just shrugs without looking at them.

“I should really be getting back to practice…”

“Nonsense!” Tanaka shouts. “That can wait! If you don’t wanna say outright, at least let us try to guess!”

Hinata fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt but doesn’t say no.

“Awesome! First question!” Tanaka thinks for a moment. “Uh… What letter does her name start with?”

“Um… K.” Hinata says hesitantly.

Tanaka turns to Nishinoya. Nishinoya taps his chin. “Hmm… girls in our school who’s names start with K…”

Hinata tenses at that. Does that mean saying the name starts with K makes it super obvious? Girls with K names…

“Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka says with confidence. Of course it’s Kiyoko-san, who wouldn’t have a crush on her?

“Um, well…” Hinata scratches the back of his head nervously. “Kiyoko-san’s pretty and all, but… it’s not… her.”

“Not Kiyoko-san? Then who?” Nishinoya mutters to himself. Tanaka nods in agreement.

Who else do they know whose name starts with a K…

“Next question!” Nishinoya says. “What color is her hair?”

Tanaka looks to Hinata for the answer.

“Uh… black?” He supplies unsurely.

Tanaka hums in thought. “And you’re sure it isn’t Kiyoko-san?”

“Yes…”

“Um…” Tanaka says. “Third question. Is she in any clubs?”

“Yeah…”

Nishinoya leans forward. “Which ones!”

“Um… she plays… volleyball.” Hinata doesn’t look up from fiddling with the nozzle of his water bottle.

A girl with black hair and a name starting with K who plays volleyball… Maybe it’s someone he played with in middle school? Or-

“Hey, dumbass! What’s taking you so long!”

Tanaka glares across the gym. “Hey! He’s having a conversation with his senpai! Mind your own business, Kageya-”

Tanaka stops.

Plays volleyball. Black hair. Name starts with a K. _Name starts with a K_.

“Hinata, is this person a setter?”

Hinata’s nerves kick it into overdrive at the question. “Uh, y-yeah. How did you- How did you know that?”

This cannot be happening.

“Do you have a crush on a boy, Hinata?”

“Um… if- if it was, would that- would that be a problem?” Hinata’s face is almost as pale as that time he threw up.

“You can’t have a crush on Kageyama!” Tanaka bursts out.

“Ohhhhh,” Nishinoya says. “That makes sense.”

“What?” Hinata screeches. “Kageyama? I-”

“What about me?” Kageyama says, finally coming over to see what’s keeping the other half of his duo.

“He’s so- so Kageyama!” Tanaka continues.

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “And what’s the supposed to mean?”

“See! Look! He’s all grumpy and mean and has a super sour attitude!”

“Hey, what the hell!”

“What’s going on?” Sugawara interrupts Tanaka’s break down.

Tanaka turns to him. “Hinata has a crush on Kageyama, which is the worst thing that could ever possibly happen to a person!”

Everyone turns to Hinata.

“Um… I actually don’t… have a crush… on Kageyama. Tanaka’s just confused,” the red-head supplies.

“What? But you said it was a guy with black hair and a name that started with K. You even said he played volleyball and was a setter!” Tanaka argues.

“That does sound like me,” Kageyama agrees.

“I mean… I guess. But it isn’t,” Hinata says. “And I didn’t mean family name. I meant given name. Kageyama’s first name starts with a T.”

Tanaka blinks. “Then who the hell is it?”

“I think you’ve butted into the first-years’ love lives enough today, Tanaka,” Sugawara says. “Go practice.”

“But, Suga,” Nishinoya whines. “We were just getting to the good part.”

Sugawara sighs. “You two already outed the poor kid. If he wanted to tell us, I’m sure he would have done so by now. Stop prying.”

Sugawara’s words sink in.

“Oh shit, sorry, Hinata.” Tanaka frowns. “Guess we did kind of force you to come out there. That’s a pretty shitty thing for a senpai to do.”

“No, it’s okay!” Hinata waves his hands frantically. “I wasn’t really hiding it.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t really open about it either,” Nishinoya adds. “It was kind of messed up for us to do that.”

“I’m honestly just glad you guys are okay with it. I mean when it got out in middle school, they tried to make me use the girls’ locker rooms, and they kinda made it seem like I belonged on the girls’ team, too,” Hinata says happily, then something dawns on him, and his face drops. “You guys aren’t gonna make me switch teams, are you?”

“Of course not, dumbass,” Kageyama says. He turns to the rest of them, something in his glare daring them to disagree. “Right.”

Tanaka grits his teeth. “Those little punks. I’ll show them-”

Sugawara places a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder to calm him down, and gives the ginger boy a gentle smile. “No, Hinata. This is your team.”

Hinata’s face lights back up. “Great! Then it’s all good!”

He taps Kageyama on the shoulder, and they go back to practice. Tanaka stews in his anger for a little bit longer, but then he starts practice again, too. He isn’t as focused as he usually is, because even though Sugawara told him to drop it, he still wants to figure out who this mysterious boy is that’s got Hinata so… weird.

Boys names that start with K. Kousuke? Katsuki? Kenta? No, wait, why does that sound familiar? Kenta. Kenta. Ken… ta. Kenta. Ken-

“Kenma!”

Tanaka looks over to Hinata just as he sprints across the court to the gym door.

Wait, isn’t that that kid from Nekoma’s team? And why does he have so many bags?

“You’re here! How was your trip?” Hinata says excitedly.

The other boy shrugs. “It was alright.”

“Good!” Hinata’s expression turns quizzical. “But I thought you were gonna come meet me after practice?”

“I didn’t realize your practices ran so late.” The boy supplies quietly.

“Oh, yeah,” Hinata smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. We’ll be done soon, though. Then we can head to my house, and I’ll show you where you’re staying. You okay to wait outside for a bit while we finish up?”

The setter shrugs. “Yeah, okay. I just downloaded a new game, so I’ll keep occupied with that.”

“Okay, thanks, Kenma! See you in a bit.” Hinata smiles for real this time. The Nekoma kid nods and shuts the door behind him.

Something dawns on Tanaka during their interaction. Hinata turns around to find the whole team watching him.

“Uh… do you guys need something?”

“Yeah, Hinata! Get ‘em!” Tanaka shouts across the gym. He can actually see Hinata’s face go red this time, and it’s what confirms it.

“Now _that_ makes sense.” Nishinoya grins.

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little story! Please leave comments and kudos if you’d like, and have a good rest of your day/night.


End file.
